Problem: There were 92 people riding on a train before it stopped and some number of people got off. Now there are 6 people riding on the train. How many people got off the train at the stop?
Explanation: The number of people who got off is the difference between the number who were riding before and the number who are riding now. The difference is $92 - 6$ people. $92 - 6 = 86$ people got off.